


Untitled

by WritingRevolutionary



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types, Les Misérables - Victor Hugo
Genre: Angst, Canonical Character Death, Cynic Grantaire, M/M, Oblivious Enjolras, On The Barricade, One-Sided Attraction, Permets-tu? | Do You Permit It?, Pining, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-30
Updated: 2020-08-30
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:02:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26196088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WritingRevolutionary/pseuds/WritingRevolutionary
Relationships: Enjolras/Grantaire (Les Misérables)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4





	Untitled

I embrace wine. He embraces the flag.  
It's funny - the things we cling to, when our strength and faith lag.  
If I could wrench free my soul and look up to the light  
How I would soar like he - a bird taking flight.  
But I, a mere Icarus, should stumble and fall  
whilst my sun, my Apollo, well...He wouldn't cade at all.  
For a god to care for a mortal - let alone love -   
Why, no-one would believe, ne conceive of, the thought, and he would damn all if push came to shove.  
Just...call me in the springtime, if your ice heart thaws,  
In another time, another place - where I bite at your lip and kiss your jaw.  
But for now, let your fingers connect with mine,  
as we fall to the gunshots. Just give me the sign.


End file.
